you know your addicted to harry potter when
by Bex402
Summary: some people may recognise it, and some might not, and, i'm still looking for ideas!
1. part 1

You know your addicted to Harry potter when:

You wave a stick around and shout at the top of your voice "WINGARIUM LEVIOSA"

You have all the books, toys, games and movies, and take them everywhere you go

You dye your hair black

You ask the smartest girl/boy in your class for help on your charms homework

You give all your normal clothes to a charity shop and ask your extremely large cousin for their old clothes

You go to London and ask for the way to diagon alley (people may call you mental but you can't help it, your just mad about Harry potter)

You buy a pair of toy glasses and wear them all the time, even for bed (definitely not advised)

You advise not poking people when they are playing, but swishing and flicking instead

You start to write your own version of the story, but keeping the death eaters, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Voldemort

You get all your friends/family/classmates to call you the dark lord

You get a red pencil and draw a lightening bolt scar on your forehead

You create your own personal Harry potter fansite

You check up on the forums to see if there is a sub-forum on Harry potter (if there isn't you throw a fit, start to cry or, even worse, send an e-mail of complaint to the website)

Your enemy is getting everyone to call him Draco, Malfoy, or Ferret

All your books are signed by J.K.Rowling

You totally scream when you find out there is a new Harry potter book coming

You stay awake until the new Harry potter book comes (yet again, not recommended

You draw Severus Snape 50 billion times, shred them, and then complain that you could have drawn Harry instead, and shout 'WHAT A WASTE OF PAPER!'

You hold a 'Harry potter fan-girl meeting' every Saturday evening at 6pm

Every book report you do is on Harry potter and the philosophers stone (Better yet, use the same one over and over!)

You look at 'what a Harry potter character would never say fan fictions, and them review them suggesting some for them to use.

You always get pictures of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid off the internet, then print them off, and stick one of Harry, blown up (enlarged) over your bed, so them you can kiss him goodnight, every night

You have Harry as your Background, and a slideshow of your pictures as screen saver

You get your boyfriend to call you Hermione, and you call him Harry (or vice versa if a boy)


	2. part 2

Part 2

You get a red pencil and draw a lightening bolt scar on your forehead

You create your own personal Harry potter fansite

You check up on the forums to see if there is a sub-forum on Harry potter (if there isn't you throw a fit, start to cry or, even worse, send an e-mail of complaint to the website/forum)

Your enemy is getting everyone to call him Draco, Malloy, or Ferret

All your books are signed by J.K.Rowling

You totally scream when you find out there is a new Harry potter book coming out

You stay awake until the new Harry potter book comes (yet again, not recommended)

you kiss your A1 size poster of Harry potter before bed

You draw Severus Snape 50 billion times, shred them, and then complain that you could have drawn Harry instead, and shout 'WHAT A WASTE OF PAPER!'

You hold a 'Harry potter fan-girl meeting' every Saturday evening at 6pm


	3. part 3

Part 3

21. You draw Severus Snape 50 billion times, shred them, and then complain that you could have drawn Harry instead, and shout 'WHAT A WASTE OF PAPER!'

22. You hold a 'Harry potter fan-girl meeting' every Saturday evening at 6pm at your local school/community centre

23. You look at 'what a Harry potter character would never say fan fictions, and them review them suggesting some for them to use.

24. You always get pictures of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid off the Internet, then print them off, and stick one of Harry, blown up (enlarged) over your bed, so them you can kiss him goodnight, every night

25. You have Harry as your Background, and a slideshow of your pictures as screen saver

26. You get your boyfriend to call you Hermione, and you call him Harry (or vice versa if a boy)

27. Get your parents to tell you your godfather's name

28. call all your teachers either proffeser, or sir

29.tell all your comrades that you play quidditch for the team


	4. part 4

Part 4

30. Be heard reciting parts from the books in your local library

31. Whenever someone asks you a question, always say Constant vigilance

32. Cover your diary/journal with different pictures of your favourite characters, remembering to carry it everywhere you go so your little brother/sister doesn't get it

33. Send a lot of fan-mail to Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Rupert grint, or tom Felton telling them how much you loved the movies and want a list of any new movies they are starring in

34. Nearly everything you say ends in something from the movies

35. You demand your baby brother/sister to be named after a Harry potter character

36. You start a petition for the words muggle, quiditch, and Voldemort to be put in the English dictionary

37. You put yourself in a near death experience just to be called 'the boy/girl who lived'

38. Your computer background is a custom made Harry potter one you made in five minutes in paint by copying and pasting

39. You make up your own Harry potter cheer what ends with, "he's better than the rest, he's pottertastic" just to drive your friends mad


	5. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!

Dear readers

I know I haven't updated in a while, but schools been getting in the way, and I couldn't think of any more ideas. Just I haven't read the books for a while and have decided to let the readers sugestions come on, please, please, please help me TT

Please read and review, and remember

Keep smiling :-)

The Living Nightmare


	6. part 5

Part v

40. You laugh every time someone says seriously

41. On Gaia online, or adventure quest, you either become a mage or equip a wizards wand to yourself

42. You start making rubbish fan vids about it

43. You hate waiting for the next Harry potter book (don't we all?) so, to stop yourself from getting bored, you put a notice on the internet saying the following sentence:

SNAPE KILLED DUMBLEDORE!!!!!! I HAVE PROOF!!!!!!!!!

44. You go around looking for horcruxes

45. You constantly say 'HERMIONE X DRACO FOR EVER'

46. You think Ron should be the new history of magic teacher

47. You hate someone so much you try the killing curse on them, with a stick

48. even though you know draco's a death eater, you still think he's a hot dude with a nice $$

49. you know what the j.k. in j.k. rowling stands for


End file.
